epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Otah
Otah, temporarily named Goon Gun, was a Gungan born on the planet of Naboo in 352 BBY. He was orphaned after an accident in the Gungan leader's ballroom, which resulted in it being flooded, an event which swept away all inside. He was taken to Coruscant in 350 BBY to be trained in the at the Jedi Temple. Otah was primarily known as the Jedi that had discovered the future Jedi Grandmaster, Yoder Gree, on . He went on to train Yoder in the ways of and the Jedi Order. Yoder joined him on the Jedi Council shortly before Otah's death, at which time he served as the Master of the Order. Biography Early years Otah was born on Naboo. He was orphaned after an accident flooded the Gungan leader's ballroom and swept away all inside. Since he was an infant, his guardians did not know his real name. They called him "Goon Gun" rather than bestowing a true first name onto him. The Jedi Order accepted the charge and allowed the young Gungan to choose his own name when he was older. Approximately a decade later, he changed his name from Goon Gun to Otah, citing his heritage as the main factor. Afterward, in 332 BBY, he completed his trials and became a Jedi Knight. Yoder Gree He spent the next twenty years training two Jedi apprentices in the ways of the Force. Shortly after the completion of his second Padawan's training in 312 BBY, he was sent on a solitary mission to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk to help repel Trandoshan slavers. After the completion of the mission, he discovered a squat living among them. It was of no known species in the Republic database and was short and green. However, he looked young and was strong in the Force. Otah inquired about this young being's family and the Wookiees told him that they had been killed in a planetary crash. Otah decided to take the little male being, whose name was Yoder Gree, back to Coruscant to train as a Jedi and to take him away from a life Otah considered unfit for one of Gree's species. Otah took the nine year old Yoder away from Kashyyyk in 312 BBY and placed him in a youngling class for his first three years in the Jedi Order. Otah chose Yoder as his apprentice and trained him until 300 BBY. Post-Gree Upon his successful training of Gree, he was granted mastership and served on the Jedi Council. Many years later—just before his death—Yoder joined him on the Council. In 270 BBY, Otah died of natural causes in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Legacy Otah's legacy was cemented with two events: the discovery of Yoder Gree and the training of said individual. He became known in the Jedi Archives and Republic history texts as the Master of the Grandmaster Yoder Gree. Despite this remarkable achievement, his service in the Order was largely average, he did not accomplish or participate in anything noteworthy afterward. Genial and amiable, many Jedi and acquaintances thought he was friendly and unpretentious. His joviality contributed to his perceived child-like persona. Personality and traits A signature trait of Otah was his tireless work ethic. He went above and beyond on his assignments, routinely looking at all angles and choosing—more often then not—the unorthodox route. His methods proved useful in the stale and repetitive environment of the Order and led to his quick ascension. The Jedi Council viewed it as a breath of fresh air and encouraged their fellow members to look to Otah for advice. His demeanor shed happiness and restlessness. This attitude led to him alienating his colleagues, especially on joint assignments. Another trait he was known for was his optimism: he would often try to see the positive point of view in many situations; this would often come to the forefront on diplomatic missions. His child-like demeanor was said to have rubbed off on his apprentice—Yoder Gree—as Yoder also exhibited Otah's trademark tendency for pranks. Otah was gangly, like most of his species; this contributed to clumsiness that he often unintentionally displayed. Powers and abilities Those in frequent contact with Otah noted that he had an uncanny ability to get out of trouble. He would use his surroundings and a kinship with nature, a talent that was associated with the Gungan race, to his advantage against an adversary with the edge in combat. A talent that was rare with his race, he spoke Galactic Basic Standard clearly—observed as a product of his early arrival to the Jedi Temple. He was an expert in linguistics; he used his affinity for the tongue in his dealings with the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. Like nearly every Jedi of the Order, he had developed an expertise in all the basic forms of Force usage. He used his connection with the Force to overcome his ineptness in locomotion and control; clumsiness was common among Gungans. Behind the scenes Otah was named after the prefix Gungan cities, "Otoh", but his name was spelled differently to set him apart. His other name, Goon Gun, was an homage to the Star Wars character , who pronounced Gungan as Goon Gun. It is the 106th good article on Star Wars fanon. (c. 3,653 BBY) |succeeded by=Mason Quarrell (c. 30 BBY) |comment= 270 BBY }} Otah Otah Otah Otah Category:Masters of the Order